Just A Dream
by Rain's Song
Summary: When Dovewing accidentally falls asleep one night, she is greeted by a strange dream. But it's just a dream, right? It couldn't be anything more, could it? One-shot! R&R, please!


This is a story about a dream of Dovewing's. But is it **just** a dream? Or could it possibly be more than that? Much more.

* * *

><p>I glanced at my sister, concern pricking me. Would she be okay? Ivypool was breathing slowly, calmly, as if having a dream about a particularly good mouse, or maybe even running through the woods on a warm new-leaf day…I shook myself. As much as I wished she could, Ivypool wouldn't have regular dreams. She wasn't even safe in her dreams. If only she didn't have to spy for the Dark Forest... I sighed, resentment toward Jayfeather's and Lionblaze's decision bubbling inside me. For a few moments, I continued to gaze at my sister, as if by just watching I could keep her from danger's way.<p>

The warrior's den was silent, except for the sound of deep breathing and the occasional snore. I curled up in a tight ball without taking my eyes off Ivypool's pelt that was glimmering softly in the moonlight. _I won't fall asleep,_ I decided determinedly. I won't let Tigerclaw set a single claw on her. The moon rose higher and higher, but my eyes stayed fixed on Ivypool. _I won't fall asleep. I won't fall asleep. I won't fall asleep…_ I suddenly realized cozy and warm the den was that night. _I won't fall asleep. I won't fall asleep. _A warm breeze that had managed to fight through the brambles caressed my fur enticingly. My eyes began to droop. _I won't fall asleep. I won't fall asleep._ The moonlight dimmed slightly and stars were dancing in my eyes. _I won't fall asleep. I won't fall asleep. I won't fall…_

_Gray fur was swimming in and out of my vision. "Oomph! Watch out, Jay's Wing!" I squealed as a kit pinned me to the ground. I recognized the area. It looked like ThunderClan territory, almost…_

_The gray kit purred. "No way, Dove's Wing! Just because you're my sister, doesn't mean I'll let you win all the games!" I growled irritably, trying to work my way out from underneath those claws. He _was _bigger than me, just a little, not that I'd ever admit that to him. His striking blue eyes bore triumphantly into mine. _Those eyes….I knew those eyes...

_Everything suddenly changed. We were still in ThunderClan's territory, but that gray kit, my brother, was bigger, older – more like an apprentice than a kit. I stood on a boulder next to him. "I'm going to be the best sharpclaw the world has ever seen!" I declared. Jay's Wing nudged me, mischief dancing in his bright blue eyes. _

_"No, I will!" he announced. I growled playfully and pounced on his broad shoulders…_

_The scene changed again. Jay's Wing was sitting beside me, eating a mouse. He had grown slightly, his shoulders broader, his muscles more defined. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to have all but forgotten his mouse. I followed his gaze over to another group of cats who were also sharing prey. _What's so interesting about that?_ I wondered curiously. I looked a little more closely and spotted a familiar snowy pelt. The she-cat was talking animatedly to her friend, her green eyes glowing. Mischief blazed through me. I nudged my brother and he jumped. "Stop mooning over Half Moon, will you?" I teased. Jay's Wing became suddenly interested in his mouse again._

_"I wasn't mooning," he muttered, swallowing a piece of meat. I purred. _

_Again, everything changed. I was gazing down sadly as my brother padded into the tunnels. Would he ever return? Would we ever hunt together again? Anxiety gnawed at my belly. Oh, be safe, Jay's Wing. Make it out alive…_

_Now images and feelings began to swirl through my mind. Mountains, a cold damp cave, sheer pointed cliffs, sad green eyes and the absence of vivid blue ones, a brilliant water fall, slippery and icy rocks, and a moon filled pool…. Green eyes started to once again come into focus. A beautiful white cat made her way towards me. Her eyes filled with both amusement and sadness, Half Moon said, "Oh, no, Dove's Wing. Now is not the time for remembering. Now is not the time….now is not the time…."_

My head bolted up. Starlight was still filtering through the bramble up above. My head was fuzzy and sense of confusion came over me. What happened? _I fell asleep!_ I realized with a quiet groan. My eyes shot over to Ivypool. I nearly sighed in relief. Her breathing was still steady and in her quiet sleep she looked almost peaceful. Nothing had happened. _But what if it had?_ I would never have forgiven myself. _I have to sleep _sometime_ though, didn't I? _I thought wearily. I felt as though I had been awake for moons, even though dawn had almost approached the camp. Without warning a pair of emerald green eyes flashed through my mind. I froze. I realized suddenly I had dreamed of those eyes. But whose were they? And why were they making an appearance in my thoughts? I yawned sleepily, and pushed away the line of questions. After all, it was only just a dream.


End file.
